Various covers or enclosures have been proposed to enclose outside pipe fixtures or assemblies to prevent damage to the pipes due to freezing or vandalism.
Representative covers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,044,915 dated July 17, 1962; 3,858,632 dated Jan. 7, 1975; 4,380,245 dated Apr. 19, 1983; and 4,726,394 dated Feb. 23, 1988.
After considerable research and experimentation, the cover of the present invention has been devised for not only preventing damage to the outside pipe assembly from freezing or vandalism, but also to enhance the aesthetic appearance to the landscape upon which the pipe assembly is installed. The cost of the cover is minimized since it is of molded plastic construction having slanted walls and radius corners allowing the cover to be easily removed from the molds, and readily stacked for shipment.
The cover of the present invention comprises, essentially, a molded fiberglass base portion having an outwardly extending peripheral flange adapted to be secured to the ground. The upper end of the base portion is open and has an offset peripheral flange adapted to receive the open bottom edge portion of a molded fiberglass cover portion. The interior walls of the base portion and cover portion are provided with a layer of insulation and a wooden strip is secured to the inside wall of the peripheral flange of the base, whereby the cover can be secured to the base by wood screws.